Somebody Right Here
by FantasySci5
Summary: Sana angstyfluffy song fic. Sawyer is there for Ana when she needs him the most. Their friendship is on a slow spiral up, but Ana doesn't see how Sawyer feels for her. She will see in the end, but will it be too late? PostOne of Them


_Somebody Right Here_

SUMMARY: Sana angsty/fluffy song fic. Sawyer is there for Ana when she needs him the most. Their friendship is on a slow spiral up, but Ana doesn't see how Sawyer feels for her. She will see in the end, but will it be too late? Post-"One of Them"

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, or any of the characters. I do not own the song, "Bring It On Home", by Little Big Town.

Author's Note: This is for all of my girls over at the Sana threads on Lost-forum, who have been really nice to me, and are looking for my Sana fics! Here's one guys! The characters turn slightly AU in the middle of this, but it quickly turns back to Canon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You got someone here wants to make it all right. Someone that loves you more than life, right here."_

A shadow fell over Sawyer's book in the dwindling hours of the day. He glanced up through his new thick glasses, that he had to say looked pretty damn good on him. The last pair that he had lost on the raft was beyond ugly, but these actually made him look good. Not that he was looking at himself in the mirror or anything...He still had to show Kate his new glasses, but ever since the night he had taken the guns, she hadn't came near him. That was fine with him. If she wanted to ignore him, he was pretty good with the cold shoulder.

Ana plopped down next to him, poking the fire with a stick. His initial guess had been her, since Kate never visited anymore, and all of the other survivors hated him. Only Ana talked to him, because she was an outcast, too. Ever since she accidentally killed Shannon, not many people were lining up to talk to her either.

He sensed she was angry, by the way she was glaring at the fire with that look that said, "I hope a thunderbolt comes down and electrocutes you." He put on one of his charming smiles, then closed the book. It had been getting boring anyway...

"Hey there, Lil'-lady-Katie-goes-kaboom!" Ana turned her death-stare on him, but her eyebrow shot up at his obscure reference.

"Who the hell is that!" Sawyer rolled his eyes good naturedly, waving the question off with his hand.

"So, what's wrong with you?"

"Who says anything's wrong with me?" Ana shot back defensively, putting her hands on her hips, a great feat while sitting down.

"Oh, I dunno. The fact that you look like you wanna kill the next guy you see!"

"I just can't stand Jack."

Sawyer rolled his eyes again, a sarcastic sneer sneaking on his face by the mere mention of his enemy's name. "Join the club."

Ana cracked a small smile at his muttered comment, but her eyes soon got dark again.

"He thinks he's the damn President, for God's sake. Just because he's a doctor, doesn't mean he has an automatic right to be the leader and boss other people around."

Sawyer slowly shook his head, smiling grimly. "You're preaching the same speech I've been doing since day 1. Why, what'd he do?"

"I heard he was keeping one of Them locked up in the Hatch, so I went to ask Jack if I could talk to him. He jumped down my throat, saying that it's none of my business, that he's trying to keep him a secret, and who told me?" Ana shook her head spitefully, whispering to herself, "I led my whole group, and he acts like he's the only one holy enough to take charge."

Sawyer just watched her fume, his keen eyes picking up every detail. He was secretly glad Jack had pissed off Ana, because that meant less competition. He had to remind himself to take it one step at a time, but it was hard when she looked so pissed and adorable in his eyes.

_"You got willin' arms that'll hold you tight. A hand to lead you on through the night, right here."_

As the last rays dipped down off the horizon, he saw something break in Ana. Her dark thoughts must have moved on to something else, as her chocolate brown eyes glittered with unshed tears. He had no idea what brought on this sudden change of emotion, from anger to sadness, but it killed him to see the first tear slip down her face.

Without another thought, he gathered her in his arms, and let her cry on his chest. He heard her desperately trying to keep her tears under control, as he gently stroked her hair and muttered encouraging words in her ear.

"It's alright."

As the sobs died down, she raised her head. He saw her eyes were slightly unfocused, lost in a memory, as she whispered, "We're all corrupted. No one's perfect. Even angels fall." It sounded like mushy song lyrics to him, but he didn't comment.

_"I know your heart can get all tangled up inside, but don't you keep it to yourself."_

Her tears finally stopped, and she got a slight bearing on where she was. They looked into each other's eyes, an unspoken message going between them. Sawyer was good with eyes, knowing instinctively what people were trying to say. The thank you in Ana's eyes pulled him in deep, and he felt himself getting lost in the moment. Very cliché, but true.__

"When your long day is over and you can barely drag your feet. The weight of the world is on your shoulders. I know what you need, bring it on home to me."

Sawyer leaned forward, and captured Ana's lips in a kiss. Ana was so surprised that she couldn't even process it, but after a few seconds she was deep into the kiss and couldn't care more.

They broke away after a few minutes, and just stared into each other's eyes. There were so many questions floating around, but for the first time in their lives, both of them were speechless.

Knowing where looking in each other's eyes would lead them, Ana looked down at her hands. Sawyer felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he tried to cover up the pain in quickly-losing hope.

A second passed by, then Ana laid her head on Sawyer's shoulder.__

"You know I know you like the back of my hand. Did you know I'm gonna do all that I can, right here?"

Sawyer let out a silent breath he'd been holding, and gently put his arms around her. She was quickly growing tired, and a yawn alerted them both. Sawyer shifted, laying down in the sand, with the fire at his feet. Ana smiled lightly, then curled up next to him. The temperature outside was just right, and Sawyer had no qualms about sleeping outside. Especially if Ana was in his arms. He was just surprised she had let him, and not tried to snap his neck.

_"I'm gonna lie with you 'til you fall asleep. When the mornin' comes I'm still gonna be, right here. Oh, yes I am." _

Sawyer watched the worry and stress lines disappear from her face as she drifted off into a much needed sleep. She would always stay alert while she was sleeping, as the survival instinct inside of her stayed strong. But right now, in his arms, she must feel safe. And knowing that made Sawyer feel special. She made him feel a lot of things.

He had watched her sleep on the trek back, where the slightest noise would jerk her awake. But he knew she was in such a deep sleep, that even if the monster itself came, she would still be asleep. He just knew, deep inside of himself.

He didn't remember much about the end of the trek. He remembered talking to Michael, then he passed out. The rest was sketchy, but he saw glimpses of Ana above him. The last thing he remembered before waking up to see Kate above him was Michael. He thought he said something to Michael, and in the dark a blush crept across his face. He may have admitted to Michael that he loved Ana. Sawyer was selfishly glad that Michael was gone, so he didn't tell anyone that. Little did he know that he had said that to Jack, and Jack had assumed he was talking about Kate.

Sawyer started drifting away, with thoughts of Ana on his mind. Then, the Others came.

_"Take your worries and just drop them at the door. Baby, leave it all behind."_

Sawyer felt rough hands on his back, and felt a gag being shoved into his mouth. Someone else was forcing him to stand, but all he could think about was, "Where's Ana!"

A violent shove pushed him forward, as a black bag covered his head. He tried to grab his gun, but an Other grabbed it, then tied his hands in the back.

"Son of a bitch!" He muttered through the gag, but the person leading him by the hands didn't respond. A tree branch scratched his neck, signaling that They were leading him through the forest. His sense of direction was all screwed up, as he blindly stumbled through the jungle, an Other's hand on his shoulder.

He secretly worked at the ropes binding his hands, trying desperately to free himself. He just hoped that Ana had gotten away. The Other leading him sharply dropped him to his knees, as he felt the bag being removed. __

"Baby, let me be your safe harbor. Don't let the water come and carry you away."

Firelight assaulted his eyes first, and it took him a few seconds to adjust. Glancing around, he quickly sussed the situation. A large group of Others were in a circle, with Zeke in the front. Sawyer was kneeling in front of him, and glancing to the side, he saw he wasn't the only one.

Jack and Kate were in similar positions on his right side, with Sayid and Locke on his left side. But Ana kneeling beside him caught his eye, and everything else melted away. A few strands of her dark hair hung over her eyes, and a scratch on her cheek oddly reminded him of the one she had had on the trek back across the island.

She caught his eye, and they silently said everything they couldn't say. They were doing it a lot these days.

_"When your long day is over and you can barely drag your feet. The weight of the world is on your shoulders. I know what you need, bring it on home to me."_

All six of them were forced to stand. The 'guides' backed up to join the circle, as Zeke cleared his throat.

"Kill one of them."

Jack instantly objected, shouting muffed through his gag, "Why? You promised!"

Zeke turned his cold eyes on to Jack, and said, "To teach you a lesson, so you will cooperate. You have something we want. Or someone..."

Sawyer saw a tall Other walking out of the circle, a gun in his hands. Sawyer instantly started to struggle, as he saw the guard look at them menacingly. "Which one?" He asked, glancing over at Zeke.

Zeke waved his hand dismissively, growling, "Doesn't matter. Now, about Henry..."

Sawyer watched in slow motion as the guard's eyes landed on Ana. Then, Sawyer knew what he had to do.

He had been working on his bound hands, and with one final motion, the frayed rope snapped. As he heard the click of the safety going off, he threw all of his weight forward, pushing Ana out of the way and putting himself in her place. She landed hard on the ground, as the bullet whizzed by and struck home. The silence following it was only broken by the body crumpling to the ground, and the sobs of the girl who knew too late.__

"You got someone here wants to make it all right. Someone that loves you more than life, right here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope it made sense, because I wrote this in a hurry. And, yes, the characters may have been a little out of character, but I had this plot in mind, and a little AU never hurt anybody!


End file.
